8 and 13 switcharoo
by Szayel821
Summary: What if we had Kaien and Lisa still in SS, and Shunsui and Ukitake took their vice-captains' fates. And I will be the one to tell stories. Kindof LisaXKaien. T for language and little suggestive themes


_I had times when I wished Kaien and Ukitake and Lisa and Shusui. So ifigured, "hey what the heck, make a fanfic. So yea first one, help me with stuff to make better if you wanna. Here it goes!!!!!!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or more than 50% of the stuff that's in it.

((Okay, now we start on when Kyouraku Shunsui switches with Lisa Yadomaru. Note this takes place in the Turn Back the Pedlum Arc. You should know, you were there. Also, Most lines are stripped from the anime, so if it sounds familiar, you are not high.))

_It starts after Kensei and Mashiro go missing and the captains meeting starts._

"In response, I shall select five captains to investigate the area of the incident." Yamamoto stated.

Then the doors slammed open to reveal Kisuke panting for breath.

"Your late, Urahara Kisuke." Yamamoto scolded.

Kisuke regained his breath, "Please let me go!" He breathed.

"You may not!"

Kisuke panicked, "My Vice-Captain is heading over there right now," he stammered. "I-!"

"Kisuke!!" Yoruichi cut him off, "You're embarrassing yourself! Get your act together! You ordered your Vice-Captain to go, didn't you?" She asked. "Don't you see that by acting this way you're insulting her?!"

Shunsui confronted Kisuke, "Come on, don't just stand there." He guided Shunsui in line with the other captains, "Get in line."

"As I was saying," Yamamoto continued. "Captain, Ootoribashi Roujuurou from the Third Squad, Captain Hirako Shinji from the Fifth Squad, and Captain Aikawa Love from the Seventh Squad. The three of you shall go investigate the area. Captain Shihouin Yoruichi from the Second Squad and Captain Kyouraku Shunsui from the Eighth Squad shall stay on standby until further orders are issued. Captain Kuchiki Genrei from the Sixth Squad and Captain Ukitake Juushirou from the Thirteeth Squad shall protect Seireitei! Captain Unohana Retsu from the Fourth Squad shall prepare to heal the wounded and wait at the infirmary."

"Just one moment, Captain Commander," Unohana interrupted. "If I am to heal the injured, wouldn't it be best if I went out on the field as well?"

"Since we do not know what is happening, we cannot send the head of the medical corps out," Yamamoto said. "I will be sending someone else. Enter!"

And the door opened and two men walked in, a round one with pink hair, and one with glassed and a metal staff.

"Tsukabishi Tessai?" Ukitake said, almost to himself. "It's been a while since he's made a public appearance."

"So this gonna be a pretty big deal, isn't it?" Shunsui said silently. "Hoo boy..."

"I believe you already know the situation." Yamamoto said. "I want both of you to go out and investigate."

Tessai nodded, "Very well."

"Understood." The man in the purple said.

Shunsui looked at Kisuke, who was depressed on that he couldn't go. While looking at him with pity, he came up with an idea. "Hey, Yama-jii!" he called out.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, but don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to send out the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Kidou Corps when we don't know what's out there?"

"Then what would you do."

"It would be best if I'd went out to search also."

Ukitake looked at him surprised, "Are you sure about this, Shunsui."

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"I can't believe you." Yamamoto said irritated.

"Hey, big happenings like this only come along once in a blue moon." Shunsui complained. He turns to face Tessai, "So would you let me go in your stead, Captain of the Kidou Corps?"

Tessai's expression did not change, "I don't mind." he said, turning to leave, "I'm going to take you up on this offer and go back to bed."

Yamamoto slammed the end of his stick against the ground, "As such, Ootoribashi Roujuurou, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Ushouda Hachigen, and Kyouraku Shunsui, you are now part of a special squad tasked with discovering the cause of the vanishing souls! Everyone is dismissed!"

Shunsui came over to Kisuke and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry," he said. "Hiyori-chan's pretty strong! I wouldn't worry if I were you."

(Outside)

"Captain!", Lisa was running towards Shunsui.

"Ah, Lisa-chan!" Shunsui said happily and then turned serious, "So you heard?"

"Yes, you better be back though."

"Don't worry, I will." Shunsui reassured. "Make sure to take care of the Division while I'm gone."

"Understood."

"Bye-Bye, Lisa-chan." Shunsui said as he shunpo'd out of sight.

* * *

(Eighth Division)

Lisa was thinking quietly to herself on the way back,_ He said he would be back, then why am I worrying? This unknown cause shouldn't be to much...it could, but not enough to take down Captain._ She sighed of frustration as she entered Eighth Squad Barracks.

"Um, Vice-Captain Yadoumaru?" A soft voice caught Lisa's attention.

Lisa turned to see a little girl holding a book.

"Oh, hello Ise Nanao, what brings you here?"

"Um..well I was hoping if I could read together with you again this month."

Lisa couldn't help but smile, "Why of course we could, follow me inside." She led Nanao into the Vice-Captains desk inside.

"Excuse me Vice-Captain," Nanao said. "Where's Captain Kyouraku?"

Lisa's face became troubled again, "He's on a mission, he promised he will be back, so don't worry." She reassured herself more than Nanao. "We'll see him tomorrow."

((That concludes The 8th division switcharoo))

((Okay now for when Kaien and Ukitake switched places. Note: this takes place during when Miyako runs into the woods. O yea guess what. More story stripping! Isn't that just great?! This goes along for anime, so if you have no idea what im talking about, you must read the manga.))

"Please let me go, Captain." Kaien said, controlling his anger.

Ukitake hesitated but then said, "Very well. I will go with you."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Captain...," Kaien said in dismay.

Ukitake nodded and he turned to Rukia, "You come too, Kuchiki."

Rukia nodded, "Yes, sir."

Ukitake turned to Senatarou and Kiyone, "You two take command here and prepare combat protocols."

"Understood," They both said in unison.

Ukitake turned and ran, "Let's go," he said to Kaien and Rukia. They followed shortly after him.

_A smell is in the air..._

_The smell of foolish prey._

* * *

Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia face a torn, shinigami uniform hanging on a branch. Kaien went closer to inspect it, but suddenly red tentacles charged a Kaien. He dodged them in time before they struck.

Kaien stands on a branch and looks at where the tentacles came from. Ukitake and Rukia join him on the branch.

Rukia starts to unsheathe her sword, "Kaien-dono, I will go and check things first."

Kaien stepped up in a way to stop Rukia, "Captain, I beg you," he said. "Please let me go alone."

Rukia stared at Kaien in disbelief. Ukitake hesitated. He finally answered, "Alright."

Kaien is in front of the hollow in a second. The hollow laughs in amusement, _So you're first, eh, boy?_ It asked.

Kaien looked at his wives shinigami uniform and her zanpaktou, "Hey, asswipe," he said turning back to him. "How many shinigami have you eaten so far?"

_Well now, how many..., _it starts to chuckle. _Sorry, but I don't remember the number._

"Have you regretted it even once?" Kaien asked.

_That's a stupid question, boy. I have a heart just like you people. There hasn't been a night I haven't regretted after eating Shinigamis. Even now, I do regret I didn't manipulate that woman Shinigami more before eating her._

"You controlled Miyako and made her kill her comrades," Kaien said coldly.

_Controlled?_ the hollow said questionably and started laughing. _That's not it. At that time I was inside that woman. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to show you the moment I consumed here and returned to this form_. It started laughing again.

Kaien unsheathed his sword and released more spiritual pressure.

_You wanna go? Come. Come on. I'll eat you, too_. the hollow invited, but before it knew it, Kaien was in front of him and cut off two of his multiple legs.

_?!_

Then Kaien was on top of it about to cut off his tentacles.

_You're fast...but..you touched it._

"**Rage across the seas and heavens, Nejibana!**" Kaien commanded, but at that moment his zanpaktou vanished. "What?!"

_You fell for it. When anyone touches my feelers, their zanpaktou vanishes. _He then whips out a feeler to knock Kaien away from him.

_Impossible,_ Kaien thought. _Such a power is..._

"Kaien-dono!!" Rukia called to him. She started to unsheathe her sword but Ukitake stopped her. "Captain. Why not?! We must save Kaien-dono!"

"If you save Kaien, then what becomes of his pride. If you go to his aid now, his life will be saved. But, at the same time, it would end up killing his pride for all eternity."

"What does pride matter?! Compared to life, pride is nothing!"

"...Listen, and remember well," Ukitake said. "There are two kinds of fights. As long as we place ourselves in battle, we must always know the difference. Fights to defend life, and fights to defend pride. Right now, he is fighting for pride, the pride of his men, his own pride, and most of all, the pride of his beloved life."

Rukia hesitated, but lets go of her sword's hilt.

Meanwhile, the hollow laughs, _What's wrong? Aren't you going to ask for your friends' help?_

Kaien pants deep breaths, "Shut up," he growled. "I can take care of you all by myself!"

_Is that so? Then I shall reward you with the same treatment as your beloved wife. You get the pleasure of me controlling your body from within and killing your own comrades against your will!_ It starts laughing as his feelers start to fly towards Kaien. Kaien's first instinct is to block, but his second decision was to move. He instantly moved away from the flying feelers.

_So you moved. That isn't such a good idea, boy._

Kaien turned to see that it was headed straight towards Rukia.

"Rukia!!!" Kaien called. "Move!!!"

Rukia was too frozen in fear and confusion to do anything. But at the last second, Ukitake got in front of Rukia to take the hit. Kaien stared in horror at the scene.

_Shit! _Kaien thought_. Asswipe got Captain._

"C-Captain?" Rukia asked halfheartedly.

"Rukia," Kaien shouted. "Get away from him!"

_He's right. _The sound was coming from Ukitake's body, _It wouldn't be best to stay near me, little girl._

"RUKIA, RUN!!!!" Kaien screamed at her.

Rukia got away as fast as she could go before the hollow inside Ukitake got a hold of her. She stands right next to Kaien.

_I wasn't expecting this, but at least my body is of a captain's. _The hollow laughed._ Killing you rats will be easy!!_

"Rukia, take out your sword. We need to get this thing out from Captain's body."

The hollow laughed maniacally, _Well then tough luck, boy. Since shinigami and hollows are both spirit particles, when they mend together, they become one!_ _You can never have a chance of separating us. The only chance you have is to kill me and your poor captain._

"Then I guess we'll have to kill ya," Kaien said murderously.

Rukia turned to him, "Kaien-dono..."

_What?! _The hollow exclaimed. _You're willing to kill your captain to get me out of him. _

"Yes. We are willing to."

_How naïve, but you won't have no chance of winning. You don't even have a zanpaktou._

Kaien smirked, "O rly?" he turns to Rukia, "Distract him, I have a plan."

Rukia nodded fearful. "Yes, Kaien-dono."

Kaien disappeared. The hollow looked around curiously, _Where did that boy go?_

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!!!"** Rukia shouted.

The hollow in Ukitake's body (screw it I'm calling him Uhollow) barely dodged the blast of ice hurtling at it.

_Fine! I'll eat you first! _Uhollow said as he advanced at Rukia using Ukitake's zanpaktou. Rukia blocked every strike it threw at her, but no doubt that was pushing her in a corner. Rukia then thought of something.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro** She was behind Uhollow in an instant, and a circle appeared under it and covered it in ice. Yet that didn't seem to affect it, cause he broke right out, clearly pissed off.

_I had enough of you, die!!_, but then a sword went right through Uhollow's chest. _?!_

It was Kaien, holding Miyako's zanpaktou. He released the sword from Uhollow and it fell back first to the ground.

"K-Kaien, Rukia.....?" Ukitake's voice came back as the hollow had stopped taking over.

"Captain!" Kaien said astonished and leaned down to lock eyes with him.

"Yes...It's me."

"Captain, thank you for letting me fight alone."

Ukitake coughed up blood, and smiled, "You needed your pride, I couldn't ruin it, that what makes your such a noble Vice-Captain." and added, "Thank you for releasing me of that hollow."

"Don't just thank me," Kaien objected. "Thank Rukia." Who was too frozen in shock to talk.

"And thank you too...Ruki..a." Ukitake's voice started to fade. "At le..ast I can go down wi...th my soul in kep..." His voice stopped instantly and he closed his eyes.

"...Captain?" Rukia asked.

Kaien sighs sadly, "Yep Rukia, he's dead. Let's take his body back." Picking him up. Rukia camed to support. _What else? _Kaien thought to himself angrily. _I lost my men, my wife, and my captain. What else is there to lose?!_

((And that concludes 13 squad switcharoo))

Next chapter: How Lisa and Kaien became captains (and no sentence stripping from anime, I wish)

Hope ya likes it, it's my first time having guts to do something like this. Any problems or revision I can do. Just PM or Review.


End file.
